In the Backseat
by Leia Rayn Storm
Summary: Everyone knows that when couples leave the Yule Ball and don't return, it's because they're snogging in the backseat of a carriage. Severus Snape is trying to ruin their fun, but then he finds two professors in the backseat of a carriage...MMAD


Harry and Ron sat at the Yule Ball, arms folded across their chest, neither having a good time. They watched as couples danced for a while, and then exited the Great Hall together. A few came back, but most stayed gone. Of course everyone knew if they didn't return they were out snogging in the back of a carriage.

Suddenly Albus and Minerva walked quickly past Harry and Ron holding hands and whispering to one another. Harry found it a bit odd and listened closely in an attempt to hear what they were saying.

"Do you think anyone will notice," Minerva asked as she…giggled?

Harry wasn't sure what to think, but instead listened to Albus's reply.

"No one has noticed our marriage for over forty years dear. I highly doubt they'll notice anything now."

Minerva and Albus both giggled then, holding a hand over their mouth to sustain their laughter. Harry thought they were acting like teenagers. But then he thought about the marriage part. Had Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster really been married after all this time?

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he almost smacked himself in the face for not noticing. He faintly remembered Hermione having suspicions of the two. He was actually considering going to tell her, but then he thought about what Minerva and Albus were going to do. He suddenly felt sick and he decided that he needed some fresh air.

The fact that couples hadn't returned to the Great Hall didn't go unnoticed by Severus Snape. He knew what they were doing, though he had no clue where Minerva and the Headmaster had gone. But he couldn't just let the students get away with it. And when he thought about it he was rather bored, and it would be amusing to yell at a few students, maybe take a few points.

He smiled and rose to his feet. Within minutes he was using his wand to unlock the first carriage. When he remembered what house the two students were from he said, "Five points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Then he jerked his thumb back in the direction of the castle, motioning for them to return to the Great Hall. The two exchanged terrified glances and quickly jumped out of the carriage, running back to the castle.

Severus continued this for a while until he got down to the last few carriages. After yelling at two Gryffindor's he stepped up to the last carriage in the row, which seemed to be much farther from the rest of them. He also noticed that when he attempted to unlock the door, it wouldn't budge. He narrowed his eyes, wondering who was powerful enough to lock the door so that he was unable to unlock it.

Severus tried a few spells and just when he was about to give up, he heard giggling. Something told him to just walk away, that it was for his own good. But another part of him was egging him on, taking this as a challenge. Severus decided to try one more thing. If that didn't work, perhaps he would just bang on the door.

He pointed his wand at the door and muttered a spell. Within seconds the door to the carriage flew off and there were screams, not only from the two inside the carriage, but from Severus himself.

Inside the carriage was Albus Dumbledore, his arms wrapped around Minerva McGonagall, who was currently sitting on top of him, her robes pulled up to her knee. Severus stared in horror as Minerva threw herself to the other side of the carriage and attempted to push her robes down, as well as pull back the hair that now hung to her shoulders.

Albus shook Severus out of his reverie by clearing his throat and saying, "If you'll excuse us Severus."

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but choked on his own words and had to start again, "Of course Headmaster."

"We'll be returning to the Ball in a few minutes," Albus said, before waving his wand and putting the door to the carriage back in place.

Severus stared at the door for a second, still completely in shock. He heard Minerva and Albus arguing about something, then he turned and practically sprinted back to the castle. When he got back to the Great Hall and saw all the professor's in a circle, he couldn't help but walk over to them and share his new gossip.

They were all shocked, but not in the least bit surprised. Everyone at the castle had seen the way the two looked at each other and how they were always together. However snogging in the back seat of a carriage was a bit unlike them.

The professor's didn't have a chance to dwell on it however as Albus walked into the room, holding Minerva's hand and smiling brightly at the group of professor's. Minerva however kept her head down and avoided eye contact with Severus. She had never felt so shy and embarrassed in her entire life.


End file.
